


Engagement Blade

by Lunarium



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Culture, Drabble, Engagement, Galra Culture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25090219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: In which Blades craft engagement luxite blades for their partners.
Relationships: Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Engagement Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatScottishShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/gifts).



“Of everything that I had to do as a Blade, I never considered this as part of the job description,” Keith confessed. 

Krolia scoffed. “Job description? You’re going to _propose_ , not fulfill a commission!” 

Keith shook the hair to cover his face so his mother wouldn’t see him grinning from ear to ear. Putting the finishing touches to the luxite blade, he studied his handiwork; a tear rolled down his cheek. This was really happening… 

“What’d you think?” he asked, showing Krolia. “Does the style suit Shiro?”

Turning the blade over in her hands, Krolia gave a nod. “It’s perfect.”


End file.
